haxton_sales_almighty_wiki_about_himselffandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-096
Description SCP-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is mostly devoid of color, with no sign of any hair. SCP-096 shows very little blood on his body. Some blood can be found on his mouth and his hands, and faint blood on his chest. SCP 096 wears clothing similar to that of supreme and gucci composed out of human flesh. SCP 096 is normally docile, however when somebody is to view his face, whether it be by photo, recording, or directly in person, SCP 096 will begin to enter a state of agitation, crying, screaming, and babbling. Upon 1-2 minutes after the first viewing, SCP 096 will begin to chase after the viewer, who, at this point, will now be referred to as SCP 096-1. Top speeds of SCP 096 reach nearly 500 miles per hour, or 8 miles per minute, or 0.138 miles per second. Upon his arrival to SCP 096-1, SCP 096 will kill and {DATA EXPUNGED}} them, leaving them no trace. SCP 096 will then return to docile state before it returns to its natural habitat in REDACTED. Nothing is known to stop his rage, except bags, SCP 343, or Haxton Sale. Security Containment Protocols SCP-096 is to be contained in a giant steel cube measuring 15x15x15 meters which is decorated similarly to that of a mansion. Gucci, supreme, and maverick clothes are to be hung up in his closet. When browsing and making comments on the internet, SCP 096 will have a bag placed on his face and any photos or pictures he uploads of himself with his face will be digitally altered or removed to prevent an XK-Class End of the world scenario. In case if an unknown victim has become SCP 096-1, staff are to alert the O5 council immediately and call in SCP-343 to calm him down. If this plan backfires, O5 is to call in Haxton Sale using a ritual and he will proceed to REDACTED. No interaction between SCP 096 or 999 is allowed at all unless authorized by the O5 council. Information SCP 096 is the result of SCP 096 of the same name being tamed by Haxton Sale to fight for his army. Formerly a un-sapient humanoid creature who would go to the moon and back to brutally kill anybody who saw its face, SCP 096 was tamed over the course of almost 25 cosmic years (Which is, in reality, pretty much a minute for gods) after it attempted to kill a physical version of Haxton Sale, and after it realized it couldn't kill it began to go into a mental breakdown, after which Haxton trained it into the art of the gucci, supreme, and hood. SCP 096 was quickly transferred back into containment, but staff noticed a personality change. SCP 096 began making tattoos on himself out of the blood of its victims, as well as creating clothing and hats as well. The foundation's reaction to this was surprised. And thus, SCP 096 finally spoke, and became the SCP the Ataverse knows him as now. SCP 096 is technically still restricted to his containment cell, but has been moved to a containment cell disguised as a mansion, where he has access to the internet and can post comments on youtube on SCP fanon games, as well as making raps on soundcloud. He is unable to turn the capslock off of his keyboard, and thus he ALWAYS TALKS LIKE THIS. He also usually has bad grammar or wording, preferring to use slang or acronyms, although this might just be laziness after 25 years of attempting to kill a god. Incident Log: SCP 096 & SCP 999 0069 hours: SCP 999 was released into 096's containment chamber 0420 hours: SCP 999 has approached SCP 096 0421 hours: SCP 096 has noticed SCP 999 0422 hours: SCP 999 has began to tickle 096 0666 hours: SCP 096 has become enraged and is about to chase SCP 096-1 0668 hours: SCP 999 has been thrown out the window and beat severely. 0700 hours: SCP 343 has calmed down SCP 096 and restored SCP 999 to normal health.